Traum
by Exousia9
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un pas entre réalité, rêve et cauchemar. Pour Natsuki, la réalité, sa vie, ce sont ces monstres qui menacent l'Empire et cette quête qui marque le commencement d'une nouvelle guerre. Le reste commence lors sa rencontre avec Shizuru. Car même si le passé semble se répéter, le futur reste incertain.
1. Prélude

_**Prélude**_

Un cheval avançait à pas lents dans la neige, faisant craquer à chaque pas le sol sous ses sabots. Sur son dos, un cavalier était emmitouflé dans d'épais vêtements sombres. Ses bottes de cuir noir et rembourré étaient vissées et raidies dans des étriers brillants. Sa posture était droite, faisant face à l'air glacial qui régnait dans la forêt. Une paire de gants –de couleur toute aussi foncée- tenait souplement les rênes. Mis à part le léger bruit de la marche, la monture et son cavalier étaient silencieux, respectant le calme des arbres et de la nature endormie sous quelques centimètres de poudreuse. Un immense fourreau pendait au flanc de l'équidé, se balançant au rythme de la marche. L'étui, plus long qu'un bras, avait un fond blanc et était gravé de gracieuses courbes d'un bleu très clair, telles des branches de lierre entrelaçant un arbre pour le faire plier. Le manche et la garde d'un sabre dépassaient. L'arme donnait au cavalier, d'apparence posé, une aura intimidante.

Soudain, un loup surgit. Il semblait être apparu de nulle part. Son pelage gris et sa capacité à écraser silencieusement la neige lui procurait l'avantage de la surprise et le cavalier ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'il fut devant lui. Le loup jappa tranquillement et le cheval s'arrêta net. Son maître lui tapota l'encolure pour le calmer.

-Oh, tout doux, tout doux.

La voix était douce. Une femme.

Elle se redressa, sans cesser de caresser sa monture, pour fixer le loup devant elle.

-Alors, tu as repéré sa trace ? lui demanda-t-elle posément, comme si l'animal était doué de compréhension. Le canidé agita fièrement la queue en piétinant la neige sous ses pattes.

-J'ai compris, pas besoin d'être aussi impatient !

A ces paroles, le loup se retourna sur le chemin et partit comme une flèche. Sans attendre, la cavalière fit claquer la courroie sur la crinière de la bête en pressant ses étriers sur ses flans. Le cheval démarra au galop, ignorant le froid mordant et la poudreuse qu'il faisait gicler à son passage. Devant eux, le cri du loup résonna, suivit d'un hurlement, beaucoup moins naturel, qui fit trembler la forêt. La cavalière se baissa. Elle attrapa adroitement son arme qui oscillait brutalement avec la course et lâcha sa prise sur les rênes, dégainant et maintenant son sabre dans sa main droite. Elle retira le gant de son autre main avec ses dents pour faire glisser deux doigts fins sur la lame étirée. L'acier se mit à briller d'un éclat lumineux et une inscription flamboyante se grava sur son tranchant.

Remettant son gant, la guerrière se coucha sur sa selle, ne faisant plus qu'un avec les mouvements du cheval qui fonçait à une vitesse folle. Son bras armé dressé vers l'arrière, la pointe du sabre vers le ciel bleu. Ses vêtements se collèrent à elle sous l'effet de l'accélération et sa capuche se renversa, dévoilant une tresse longiligne de cheveux jais.

Sa cavalcade débouta sur un combat acharné et inégalitaire. Le loup gris faisait bravement face à une monstruosité à quatre bras et de trois mètres de hauteur. L'animal, courageux sans être téméraire, grognait et esquivait à chaque fois d'un saut habile les mains griffues qui fondaient sur lui. La créature semblait blessée, son dos luisait d'un liquide bleu –du sang- et la neige entravait ses mouvements. Elle restait néanmoins dangereuse et elle se retourna vivement vers la guerrière qui galopait avec fureur vers elle. Elle lança un de ses bras vers elle et le membre s'allongea soudain, fusant vers la jeune femme.

Avec une dextérité incroyable, la cavalière riposta en tranchant la chair avec son sabre comme un couteau dans du beurre. Le monstre hurla à nouveau de son cri effrayant. Une seconde plus tard, la femme était sur lui. Elle fit tourner habilement son arme dans ses mains et entailla sauvagement le flanc de son ennemi avec toute la longueur de son sabre. La chose perdit l'équilibre et chuta. La guerrière sauta de son cheval, se réceptionna parfaitement d'une roulade, leva son sabre et avec une lueur impitoyable dans les yeux, trancha le cou du monstre. La tête roula un peu sur le sol enneigé. La jeune femme se redressa et soupira. Tout n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes.

Derrière elle, le corps de la créature brilla et disparu doucement en petites particules brillantes dans le ciel. Le sang bleu qui tachait son sabre se volatilisa de la même façon. Sur le sol, il ne restait comme trace du monstre qu'une petite pierre améthyste.

Le sabre perdit son éclat lumineux et magique lorsque la guerrière se tourna vers le loup, un petit sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

-Beau boulot Duran.

Il lui répondit d'un petit reniflement joyeux et elle siffla le cheval. Alors que la monture trottait vers sa maîtresse, celle-ci se baissa pour ramasser le cristal au sol. Il était assez petit pour qu'elle puisse le prendre entre deux doigts. Elle le leva vers sa tête et l'observa pensivement un instant. Puis, elle écarta une couche de vêtement pour dévoiler une petite bourse de cuir fixée à sa ceinture où elle glissa son trophée, avant de refermer soigneusement la sacoche. Elle gratta le museau du cheval avant de s'avancer pour ranger son sabre dans le fourreau et de grimper d'un geste souple sur sa selle. Elle tira sur les rênes. Le cheval fit demi tour, suivant le loup qui gambadait un peu plus loin.

La cavalière rabattit une capuche sur sa tête et couvrit le bas de son visage pour se protéger du froid qui piquait sa peau pâle.

-Allez, on rentre au camp, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les deux bêtes qui l'accompagnaient.

Peu à peu, tout autour d'elle, le silence refit sa place. Seul le bruit du sabot craquait sur la neige troublait la quiétude, enfin retrouvée, de la forêt.


	2. L'éveil (partie une)

_Traum_

L'éveil (partie une)

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Une vague de panique avait secoué Capitale : les Orphans étaient de retour. Ces monstres, ces abominations, ces démons… Un mal que l'humanité croyait avoir endigué au cours de nombreux combats et aux prix de grands sacrifices, seize années plus tôt.

Telle une épidémie, la rumeur d'une prochaine attaque probable se propagea dans tout le palais impérial pour parcourir ensuite les rues de la grande ville. Les passants se retrouvaient, l'air horrifié pour certains tandis que d'autres, plus jeune et inconscients, tenaient des propos macabres avec un air excité.

Dans les tavernes, les amis se réunissaient, échangeant racontars et m'a-t-on dit. Autour d'une bonne assiette de soupe chaude par ce mois hivernal, l'ambiance déliait les langues les plus difficiles.

A l'auberge du _Baum_ (le « e » s'était effacé depuis longtemps mais tout le monde trouvait que cela sonnait bien mieux comme ça), le personnel de service était en effusion. La salle était bondée.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit brièvement et se referma presque aussitôt. Cela avait néanmoins permit à une brise glaciale de pénétrer dans les murs de l'auberge, et Mai, une jeune serveuse, frissonna en fixant le nouveau client. _La nouvelle cliente_, corrigea automatiquement Mai en avisant une silhouette fine qui s'avança d'une démarche souple vers la dernière table de libre. La jeune femme allait retourner à sa commande lorsqu'elle aperçut l'animal poilu qui accompagnait nonchalamment la nouvelle arrivante. S'approchant d'elle, Mai désigna l'imposante bête du doigt.

«Excusez-moi, les chiens ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur de l'auberge. »

Un regard émeraude se planta dans les yeux améthystes de la serveuse. L'inconnue enleva une épaisseur de cape, dévoilant un visage fin et de longs cheveux charbons, attachés en une longue tresses qui reposait tranquillement sur son épaule gauche. D'un air maussade, la brune lui renvoya une œillade ennuyé.

« Ça tombe bien, c'est un loup »

Mai fronça les sourcils et mit un poing sur sa hanche, agacée.

« _S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle, nous n'acceptons pas les animaux dans notre établissement.

_Hum »

L'inconnue ne rajouta rien de plus à sa tirade et retira un immense fourreau de son dos dont le manche d'un sabre dépassait, pour le poser délicatement contre la table. Mai allait renchérir, lorsque les voix d'un groupe de clients s'élevèrent derrière elle, voulant passer une commande. Partagée entre deux envies celle de faire déguerpir le duo hétéroclite devant elle et celle de remplir sa part de travail pour pouvoir toucher son salaire, Mai hésita un instant. Puis soupira.

« T'en fais pas, fit alors la femme au loup d'une voix bourrue en désignant son compagnon canin, Duran sera discret. Il fait trop froid pour que je l'abandonne dehors. »

Acquiesçant avec néanmoins une certaine méfiance, Mai prit la commande de sa cliente avant de filer. Certaines personnes, qui avaient remarqué le loup, déposèrent sur la jeune étrangère des regards intrigués et surpris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mai revint avec sa commande, qu'elle déposa sur la table. Curieuse de nature, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune, qui allait commencer son ragoût, suspendit son geste pour lui lancer un regard que Mai interpréta comme un « Ouais, et alors ? ». Puis elle entama son assiette.

« Vous n'avez pas un accent commun » rajouta Mai, en tirant une de ses courtes mèches de cheveux roux. Elle avisa ensuite un peu mieux la jeune femme. A vrai dire, très peu de chose en elle serait qualifiable de « commun ». Entre le loup qui sommeillait sous la table, son sabre au fourreau éclatant et ses épais habits et son sac de voyage, Mai se demanda quelle genre de vie pouvait menait une telle personne.

« _D'où venez-vous ?

_Du nord » grogna la jeune femme d'un ton fade en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils devant cette réponse assez vague. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, la brune la devança.

« _Dis, je peux louer une chambre ici ? Pour quelques jours.

_Oui, pas de problème. A quel nom ?

_Natsuki Kuga. »

Déposant finalement son assiette désormais vide devant elle, la brune redressa la tête pour dévisager un court instant son interlocutrice.

« Et je paie le double. Pour que Duran dorme au chaud. OK ? »

_Vraiment peu commune_ _, _pensa Mai.

Natsuki se laissa tomber dans son lit en lâchant un gémissement d'extase. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi emmitouflée dans des couvertures, sur un matelas moelleux et en sécurité dans une chambre bien chaude ? Encore toute habillée, la jeune femme lâcha une ribambelle de soupirs en frottant sa joue contre l'oreiller en plume, sous le regard inspecteur de Duran.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! grommela Natsuki en tournant le dos au loup, à chaque fois tu m'utilises comme oreiller, tu peux pas comprendre que je sois en manque de confort… »

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, agitant ses oreilles avec amusement. Puis, il leva subitement le chef et fixa ses prunelles sur la porte de la chambre… qui s'ouvrit une poignée de seconde plus tard. Un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans apparut, tenant contre lui une grande bassine d'eau fumante. Natsuki se redressa sur son lit pour observer le nouveau arrivant qui la saluait avec un premier sourire.

« Bonjour ! Je viens vous apporter votre eau chaude et quelques serviettes »

La jeune femme fit une moue en hochant la tête tandis que le garçon déposait son fardeau sur le sol. Il se releva et avisa le loup qui le contemplait tranquillement.

« _Woa, lâcha-t-il en esquissant un nouveau sourire, il est à vous ?

_Hum… Duran n'appartient à personne…

_Oh je vois ! C'est votre ami »

Natsuki se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Plutôt qu'un ami, elle considérait le loup comme étant de sa famille. Après tout, elle se rappelait l'avoir toujours eu à ses côtés.

Le garçon considéra un petit instant l'animal, l'air ravi. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son teint pâle.

« _Mai m'avait prévenu qu'il était impressionnant, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

_Mai ?

_Oui, ma sœur. Celle qui vous a servi tout à l'heure.

_Ah. Oui, je vois. »

En effet, il y avait une ressemblance avec la pipelette d'en bas.

« Je vous laisse vous laver. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander un certain Takumi. »

Le garçon sourit une dernière fois et leva une main fine en guise de salut. Et il quitta la pièce, laissant une part de sa bonne humeur derrière lui. Natsuki haussa les épaules et plongea son regard vers le grand cuvier en bois qui faisait office de baignoire. Puis vers la bassine d'eau. Un bain. Un bain _chaud._ Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle contentée du courant froid d'une rivière pour se nettoyer ? Et encore, avec l'arrivée de cet hiver si brusque, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire trempette.

« Pas très hygiénique tout ça… »

Ce fut donc avec un sourire que Natsuki laissa tomber ses frusques en remplissant le cuvier. Et, avec un air ravi, elle glissa dans l'eau. Duran alla trouver le petit tapis sur lequel il s'étendit, préférant nettement faire la sieste que de se faire éclabousser.

Le soleil était couché depuis une heure déjà. L'obscurité avait jeté une vague de froid polaire sur Capitale. Natsuki sorti du _Baum_. Elle remarqua les rues désertes en avançant d'un bon pas vers le palais impérial, où elle devait se rendre. Une brise lui enleva tout vestige de la douceur tiède de l'auberge, et la jeune femme remonta un pan de vêtement qui protégeait son cou, pour mettre au chaud son nez. Comme à son habitude Duran parti en éclaireur. Le voyant fureter à chaque coin, sûrement à la recherche d'un éventuel rat à croquer, Natsuki se détendit malgré la température. Elle qui n'aimait pas la foule, la grande ville lui offrait un moment de quiétude qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur. Les yeux mis-clos, elle murmura aux oreilles de Zéphyr un vieil air de chanson dont les paroles faisaient défaut à sa mémoire. Un chant qui faisait monter en elle un grand sentiment de nostalgie.

_« Que ce qui fasse sonner les clairons_

_Soit l'arrivée d'un nouveau printemps_ »

Tiens, finalement, elle se souvenait de quelques vers. Elle soupira. Avec ce temps, ce n'était guère étonnant qu'elle songe à la saison nouvelle. Il ne neigeait même plus. L'air lui-même semblait être pris dans la glace. Un frisson parcouru Natsuki, qui se rendit compte que son corps était engourdi.

Levant la tête, elle vit que le palais était tout proche et que Duran avait réussi à attraper quelques chose à son goût. Il l'attendait à l'entrée en mâchonnant avec entrain.

« 'spèce de goinfre » marmonna Natsuki en passant devant lui.

Le loup se contenta de trotter dans ses pas. La jeune femme ne se lassait jamais de son intelligence. Duran semblait savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas gambader allègrement dans l'enceinte d'un château. Avec un sourire tranquille, elle déposa une main gantée sur son pelage dru.

Lorsque les deux compères s'avancèrent au centre de la cour, ils furent accostés par deux gardes. Natsuki déclina son identité, disant qu'on l'attendait au palais, pendant que les soldats détaillaient le loup avec des yeux ronds. Puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur le grand sabre qui dépassaient du dos de l'étrangère. Un silence s'installa lorsque Natsuki eut finit de parler. Alors qu'elle se demandait si le froid n'avait pas bouché leurs oreilles et ankylosé leurs cerveaux, un premier soldat lui répondit avec raideur :

« Je vais vous conduire au colonel Suzushiro »

La salle des officiers, même déserte, était imposante. C'est ce que Natsuki ressentit lorsqu'elle y pénétra. De la grandeur. Du luxe. De la fierté.

Les personnes qui habitaient le palais de Capitale, la _cité-cœur_ de l'Empire ne souffrait ni de la faim, ni du froid actuel.

_Ni de l'ignorance_, se dit-elle en jetant un œil aux ouvrages reliés qui étaient sagement alignés sur une étagère. Sûrement des livres traitant sur la stratégie et autre ressource militaire que pourrait posséder une telle salle. Elle n'avait croisé que très peu de monde pendant que le soldat la conduisait jusqu'ici. Quelques domestiques, tout au plus (qui avaient réagi comme les gens réagissent en voyant un gros loup gris dans le couloir tapissé d'un palais impérial). Natsuki se mit à l'aise enlevant cape, manteau et sabre puis en choisissant un siège parmi les nombreux entourant la grande table elliptique. Elle s'avachit dedans en grognant quelque chose au loup, ignorant protocole, coutume, règles de bienséance et aussi le soldat qui patientait à l'entrée.

Une poignée de minutes s'écoula donc pendant laquelle la jeune femme grattait Duran entre les oreilles. Puis une voix forte l'interpella.

« Natsuki Kuga, je présume »

Elle se retourna pour voir une grande blonde, droite, la posture droite et les bras croisés, qui la détaillait des yeux d'un air assuré. Natsuki pouvait presque voir l'aura de confiance en soi que dégageait l'inconnue. Elle hocha mollement du chef pour faire comprendre que la blonde présumait bien.

Cette dernière s'avança dans la pièce, suivi d'un homme du même âge que Natsuki et d'une deuxième femme de taille menue et âgée d'une dizaine d'année de plus, qui abordait une crinière de cheveux roux flamboyants.

La blonde s'avança dans la pièce et la brune se leva, plus par réflexe que pour autre chose, se voyant ensuite obligée de serrer la main que l'autre lui tendait.

« Je suis le colonel Haruka Suzushiro, se présenta-t-elle, J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. »

Natsuki haussa les épaules. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le trio devant elle remarqua son compagnon canin. Les yeux acajous du colonel s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

«_ Ce poux vous accompagne, Kuga ?

_ Quoi ? lâcha abruptement Natsuki, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_Hum, ce que le colonel Suzushiro voulait dire, intervint la rousse avec un sourire railleur, c'est qu'il est rare de voir loup ici. Un _loup_, n'est-ce pas Haruka ? » continua-t-elle en saupoudrant la militaire d'un regard malicieux.

Haruka Suzushiro grommela un vague « c'est ce que j'ai dit » guère crédible et l'autre sourit de plus belle, avant de reporter son attention sur la brune.

« Je suis l'intendante Midori Sugiura, enchantée. Et le petit jeunot derrière, c'est Tate Yuuichi qui seconde le colonel. »

Natsuki échangea un hochement de tête avec celui qui se nommait Tate et croisa les bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la fameuse intendante semblait l'observer attentivement. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra s'adresser au colonel.

« _Mes sources m'ont avertie que l'Empire aurait besoin de mes services, fit-elle de sa voix grave.

_Oui, répondit la grande blonde, beaucoup de gens et de rumeurs parlent de certains de vos exploits concernant la chasse à l'Orphan.

_Hum, pour tout dire, rajouta Midori Sugiura, tu es une vraie légende, Natsuki. Il paraîtrait que tu peux en tuer un d'un seul coup de sabre »

Ceci dit, elle pencha légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire plutôt mystérieux puis avisa d'un œil minutieux l'arme de Natsuki, qui reposait à quelque pas près de Duran.

« _Très beau sabre, d'ailleurs…

_Vous me proposez donc un contrat, coupa la chasseuse qui était encore plus mal à l'aise depuis que l'intendante l'avait traitée de légende.

_En effet, reprit Suzushiro, nous voudrions que vous nous accompagnez lors d'une mission confiée par Sa Majesté, la princesse Kazahana Mashiro. Vous ferez office d'escorte en quelque sorte, pour plus de sécurité.

_Mmh, grogna-t-elle, un voyage long et périlleux je suppose.

_Une quête de paix et de justice, nuança la troisième.

_Voyez-vous ça…

_Quoiqu'il en soit, s'imposa Suzushiro en haussant la voix, il nous faut votre réponse assez rapidement.

_Inutile de tergiverser, je vous accompagne. »

Les deux femmes se turent un instant, troublées. Finalement, le colonel se racla la gorge.

« _Pouvons-nous vraiment compter sur vous ?

_Savez-vous ce qui se passe lorsque l'on tue un Orphan ? » demanda subitement Natsuki.

Il eut un second petit silence. Puis Midori répondit :

« _Et bien, son corps disparaît et ne laisse qu'une petite pierre…

_En effet » maugréa Natsuki en détachant la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture pour la présenter à ces interlocutrices.

A l'intérieur, reposaient tranquillement une myriade de cristaux aux doux reflets améthystes. Des pierres d'Orphan. Tandis que le visage de Suzushiro reprenait l'expression qui était apparue en voyant Duran, les yeux de Midori brillèrent. Tate Yuuichi qui n'avait, jusque là, pas ouvert la bouche, lâcha un long sifflement pour ensuite déposer un regard respectueux sur la jeune femme.

Avec une imperceptible moue amusée, Natsuki replia le cuir de la bourse avec un lacet avant de la remettre à sa place initiale.

« _J'ose espérer que vous êtes désormais convaincus…

_ Hm… soit. Bienvenue dans l'armée de l'Empire, Kuga. Yuuichi vous exposera les détails de mission… et de rétribution bien entendu. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours. »

Natsuki hocha la tête en attrapant ses affaires. L'entretient était désormais achevé. Suivant le subordonné du colonel, elle se contenta d'un petit signe de main en guise de salut, sortant de la pièce avec Duran sur ses talons.

Lorsque les pas dans le couloir se furent éloignés, Haruka Suzushiro se tourna vers le visage songeur de l'intendante.

« _Qu'en pensez-vous, Sugiura ?

_Et bien, je n'ai presque aucun doute là-dessus. Elle est bel et bien une Héritière.

_Ne la trouvez-vous pas un peu… déstabilisante ?

_Haruka, je pense que vivre en solitaire peut donner à une personne un certain mode de vie, fit-elle en ricanant.

_Hm… je suppose, oui.

_En tous cas, je pense que la présence de Natsuki sera déterminante à la réussite de notre mission.

_Et puis, se rendre au temple de Fuuka sera sûrement important pour elle, c'est là-bas qu'est sa place en tant qu'Héritière après tout. »

Soupirant, la femme rousse laissa son regard vagabonder sur les tapisseries.

« _Fuuka, hein ? Haa, tout cela ne me rajeunit pas, Haruka. Enfin… »

Et elle bailla disgracieusement, lâchant un vague « salut » en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle, pour laisser un colonel plongé dans ses pensées.

_A suivre_

**_Hey !_**

**_Tout d'abord, je remercie les commentateurs du prélude =) ohio92, c, DameAjisai (des compliments et encouragements qui me touchent ^^ vu que c'est ma première fic sur Mai Hime)_**

**_Vu que j'suis carrément nouvelle sur le site, je sais pas trop s'il faut envoyer des réponses aux commentaires par PM ou autre... Alors je vous remercie ici. _**

**_J'ai eu un peu honte de n'avoir posté que quelques misérables lignes de prélude sans vraiment de chapitre avec (shame on me), mais ce que vous venez de lire m'a donné du fil à retordre, de la patience et beaucoup d'autres ingrédients (rares) pour être pondu... De quoi râler (j'aime bien râler) pendant pas mal de temps et à se creuser les méninges au lieu de roupiller... bref !_**

**_Un chapitre où il se passe pas grand chose (miséricorde), mais bon, faut bien planter le décor et les persos avec hein ! l'action viendra les enfants ;) _**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chap' qui risque d'être plus... impétueux que celui-ci (huhu). _**

**_Ne pas hésiter à me lapider si vous voyez quoique ce soit qui pourrait être lapidatable..._**

**_Bye !_**

**_E9_**


	3. L'éveil (partie deux)

« _Aussi longtemps que dura l'Age des Hommes, notre civilisation fut confrontée à la menace des Orphans._

_Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi cette haine et ces combats entre nos deux espèces ?_

_Existe-t-il, dans notre monde, quelqu'un capable de raconter l'origine de cette guerre ?_

_Le savoir est une des choses la plus précieuse que l'on puisse posséder. L'Empire a malheureusement de profondes fissures d'oubli, qui ne seront jamais comblées._

_J'aimerai pouvoir apporter au monde mon témoignage._

_J'ai peut-être vécu des choses qu'il faut étudier._

_J'ai peut-être vu des choses dont il faut se souvenir._

_J'ai peut-être ressenti la même chose que vous, au même instant, dans les mêmes circonstances._

_La meilleure source d'apprentissage réside à en apprendre sur l'autre._

_Et si certaines choses me paraissent incertaines, je peux néanmoins affirmer depuis quelques années, que l'ignorance n'engendre que la peur et la haine. »_

M.T.

Conquêtes

**_Traum_**

**L'éveil (deuxième partie)**

Natsuki redressa la tête et poussa un soupir, extériorisant agacement et irritation. Un petit nuage opaque se forma sur le bord de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, sentant le froid lui voler son souffle une nouvelle fois. Assise près des braises de ce qui avait été le feu de camp, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, caressant du bout des doigts son grand sabre qu'elle avait posé à ses côtés. Après une journée riche en émotion, le silence apaisant de la lune régnant au dessus de la cime des pins lui faisait le plus grand bien. Regardant distraitement les petits points rouges incandescents, elle savoura la quiétude propice qui agissait sur son corps comme si elle dormait à poings fermés.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Capitale en direction des abruptes montagnes de l'Est qui les séparaient de Fuuka. Natsuki servait parfois d'éclaireuse, partant en reconnaissance pour sécuriser la zone. Et pourtant, elle n'avaient rien vu de suspect, pas de traces, pas d'empreintes, pas de signes particuliers. Duran l'accompagnait sur les chemins, vadrouillant fièrement sur le bord du sentier ou courant après les rares lapins qu'il détectait avec son odorat.

Rien ne semblait être alarmant. Et pourtant, les Orphans avaient surgi le matin même, alors que le camp s'éveillait. Deux soldats avaient succombé, avant que la troupe ne puisse riposter. A la surprise de Natsuki, le colonel Suzushiro avait vite repris la situation en main, vociférant ses ordres avec hargne mais justesse d'esprit. Les trois monstres s'étaient vite trouvés en position de faiblesse. Natsuki avait rattrapé le survivant qui s'était enfui à travers la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée au camp, victorieuse, elle avait constaté la perte de deux autres soldats. La terre était gelée, ils s'étaient donc contentés de recouvrir les corps avec de longs draps blancs, qui se confondaient dans la neige.

Ils étaient repartis, le cœur lourd, la tête basse. Natsuki, ne supportant guère les ambiances tendues et ne sachant pas vraiment comment consoler les amis des défunts, avait préféré reprendre son poste de reconnaissance, l'œil aux aguets.

La soirée avait été désagréablement silencieuse. La plupart des hommes ou femmes faisant partie de l'escouade n'avaient jamais été confrontés aussi brutalement aux Orphans. La surprise avait laissé place au goût amer de la sombre volonté de venger les quatre compagnons morts le matin même. Natsuki s'était proposée pour le premier tour de garde pour laisser aux soldats le temps de réfléchir, d'admettre et de se préparer. Il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience que la pitié n'existait, et n'avait jamais existé chez les Orphans. Ils étaient voués à les combattre. Point.

Toute à ses pensées, Natsuki n'entendit que tardivement le léger bruit des bottes sur la neige.

Une main posée sur le manche de son grand sabre, l'autre sur un poignard glissé à sa ceinture, elle tourna la tête. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Grand, les cheveux bruns, le visage carré. Natsuki se détendit et lâcha un grognement réprobateur. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était un des hommes qu'elle accompagnait. Il avait pris lui aussi le premier tour de garde.

« - Evite de me surprendre de la sorte, l'ami. Ça pourrait t'être fatal…

- D… Désolé Kuga… »

Natsuki lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle entendit l'autre se racler la gorge avant de déclarer :

« Le tour de garde est terminé. On peut aller réveiller les autres. »

Natsuki ne broncha pas, rabattant sur sa tête la capuche épaisse de sa cape, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle préférait la solitude à sa présence.

« - Bien.

- Tu ne veux pas te coucher ?

- Je reste » conclut Natsuki avec un ton aussi chaud que la nuit qui les entourait.

Elle sentit le soldat hésiter. Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerai te remercier. »

Natsuki haussa un sourcil.

« - Lorsque les Orphans nous ont attaqués ce matin, commença le soldat, si tu n'avais pas été là… Et bien… Il y aurait eut beaucoup plus dégâts.

- Je n'fais que mon travail, bougonna Natsuki.

- Tu… tu m'as sauvé la vie, Kuga. C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai pas. J-Je te le promets sur mon honneur. »

Natsuki darda ses yeux émeraudes sur le visage de son interlocuteur, légèrement décontenancée. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il était vrai qu'elle se rappelait plus précisément l'attaque. En effet, à cet instant, ce même soldat n'avais pas pu réagir alors qu'un monstre le menaçait et Natsuki s'était interposée à temps.

Elle examina un instant ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés et son regard hésitant lui donnait un air presque vulnérable, malgré sa carrure.

« - C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ma… Masashi. Takeda Masashi. »

Natsuki avisa la silhouette de Duran qui revenait de sa promenade nocturne et se leva, soupirant une dernière fois dans le froid.

« Dans ce cas, Takeda, nous sommes liés. Tâche de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir brisé ce lien, si c'est ton honneur qui est en jeu. »

Elle eut un rictus en entendant ses propres mots. Elle n'était pas du genre à se rapprocher des autres. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon canin qui passait à sa hauteur, elle se dit qu'avec les temps obscurs qui arrivaient, il était mieux d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Et Natsuki ne voulait pas mourir seule.

* * *

Le cheval se cabra brutalement alors que l'expédition avait difficilement passé le mont Juumen, réputé pour son inhospitalité. Ils n'avaient croisé pas âme qui vive. Même les animaux se faisaient ressentir par leur absence criante. Pouvoir enfin sortir des sentiers rocailleux, très accidentés sous la neige qui était tombée, donna un peu plus d'entrain au groupe, fatigué après deux jours vigoureux à marcher sans relâche, ne s'arrêtant que pour lever le camp dans la soirée. Beaucoup avaient protesté, mais l'intendante Sugiura, porte parole du colonel, avait affirmé qu'il était bien mieux de ne pas s'attarder dans la région. D'aucuns parlaient d'esprits qui égaraient les voyageurs, où d'une entité démoniaque qui se cachait dans de profondes crevasses.

Quoi qu'il en fut, lorsque Haruka Suzushiro sentit son cheval refuser de faire un pas de plus, elle décréta qu'il était préférable de faire halte là pour la nuit. Elle laissa son second distribuer les corvées à chacun, pour s'établir un peu plus loin. Une petite table en bois avait été montée et le colonel y déroula un carte de la région.

Midori vint se planter en face d'elle et les deux femmes palabrèrent de longues minutes sur le trajet à prendre les prochains jours.

Il fallait qu'il soit le plus court possible, plusieurs soldats commençaient déjà à ressentir les symptômes du froid qui attaquait leur corps, et certaines provisions avait été détruites lors de l'attaque des Orphans quelques jours plus tôt. Haruka Suzushiro redoutait plus que tout que leur mission soit mise en danger par une pénurie.

Natsuki se préparait à accompagner son loup à la chasse. Elle vérifiait tranquillement son arc –emprunté à la réserve militaire de Capitale- et resserra la courroie en cuir qui fixait sa selle à sa monture. Par cette saison, le gibier était rare, mais la jeune femme savait suffisamment se débrouiller pour ramener de quoi compléter son repas. Elle allégerait ainsi le rationnement.

Mais alors qu'elle posait un pied sur l'étrier, la voix du colonel la retint. Celle-ci désirait la voir, pour discuter ensemble des mesures de sécurité pendant la fin de leur trajet.

De mauvaises grâce, Natsuki s'approcha des deux dirigeantes, maugréant quelques mots inintelligibles.

« Kuga. Approchez. » lui dit alors Haruka d'une voix entraînante.

Natsuki lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant guère qu'on lui donne des ordres, et croisa les bras sur son torse en relevant la tête. Midori lui sourit malicieusement tandis que la grande blonde pointa un itinéraire sur la carte un peu froissée.

« - Si tout se passe bien, commença-t-elle, nous atteindrons Fuuka dans cinq jours. Il nous faut passer par le village de Chozou, pour le ravitaillement et laisser aux soldats une après-midi de repos.

- Je connais pas trop la région, marmonna l'autre, alors montre-moi le village. »

Suzushiro fronça les sourcils à cause du tutoiement, puis eut une brève hésitation en observant la carte, puis son doigt s'arrêta (assez aléatoirement d'après Natsuki) sur le côté d'une tache d'humidité. Natsuki plissa les yeux, mais distingua rien d'un village. Haruka s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - Hum, Chozou n'est pas vraiment très connu, aussi il ne figure sur aucune carte. Mais, à quelques mesures près, c'est par ici.

- Ouais, je vois…

- Enfin, continua Haruka, l'endroit pourrait bien receler de quelques Orphans.

- Oui, reprit Midori en perdant quelque peu son sourire narquois, ils ont toujours traîné près de Fuuka. »

La jeune femme solitaire jeta un bref coup d'œil suspicieux sur Midori.

« - Tu sembles bien au courant pour une intendante. »

Midori sembla très sérieuse tout d'un coup.

« - J'ai grandi à Fuuka, déclara-t-elle, je sais de quoi je parle. Ces alentours sont dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'il y a aussi peu d'habitation.

- Pourquoi ? questionna la brune.

- Parce qu'à Fuuka, il y a les pires ennemies des Orphans. Des guerrières formées au temple, si tu préfères, rajouta Midori en avisant l'air peu convaincu de Natsuki.

- Je ne savais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Evidemment, lança le colonel Suzushiro, c'est une information classée secrète. Même si tout le monde le sait. »

Natsuki ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait raconter les deux femmes. Elle leva un sourcil.

« - Kuga, serais-tu un peu bête ?

- Voyons, Natsuki, tu as déjà sûrement entendu des Héritières ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Stupide et inculte, cela fait un peu beaucoup » nargua Haruka.

Natsuki lui écrasa le pied avec force, la faisant jurer.

« Alors, parlez moi de ces fameuses Héritières. »

Midori sourit et tripota la carte qui était étalée sur la table.

« - Ça remonte à une ancienne légende, débuta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux. On raconte qu'à l'Aube des Temps, l'Homme vivait heureux sur terre. Et puis, personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, un jour, douze rois Orphans apparurent. Et avec eux, une infinité de démons sanguinaires et invincibles, qui pourchassèrent les humains dans le malheur et le désespoir.

- Des rois Orphans ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, répliqua-t-elle en triturant la fourrure épaisse de Duran qui, assit sagement, semblait s'ennuyer.

- C'est une histoire classique pourtant.

- J'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'écouter ce genre de racontars… »

Midori ricana un bref instant avant de tirer sur sa queue de cheval pour la remettre en place. Elle tapota ensuite le vieux bout de papier devant elle pour y attirer l'attention de la ,jeune femme.

« - La terreur des Hommes était si grande, qu'ils construisirent un bâtiment, à la gloire d'anciennes divinités dont l'Histoire n'a malheureusement pas retenu le nom.

- Le temple de Fuuka.

- Oui. La construction leur prit des décennies. Lorsque la dernière brique de la dernière colonne fut posée, et qu'enfin le temple fut achevé, on raconte qu'une déesse descendit des cieux. A elle seule, elle réussit à repousser la menace des Orphans, et à soumettre les douze rois démoniaques sans réussir à les faire disparaître véritablement, car ils étaient immortels. Elle scella alors leur pouvoir dans son propre corps au prix de sa vie. Privés de leurs seigneurs, les démons retournèrent dans leur monde inconnu et laissèrent derrière eux désolation et misère. La paix revint et dura plusieurs années.

- Mais les Orphans sont revenus.

- Plusieurs fois, en effet. » fit Haruka en s'appuyant sur leur petite table de réunion.

Elle traça du doigt un chemin imaginaire qui s'arrêta quelque part entre une chaîne montagneuse et poursuivit de sa voix assurée :

« - Seulement les Orphans ont dû se confronter aux pouvoirs des douze filles de la déesse, puis aux douze autres guerrières qui se réincarnent à chaque fois qu'ils menacent notre monde. Douze femmes qui ont en elles, les pouvoirs de chacun des douze Rois démons. Ce sont elles qu'on appelle Héritières.

- Ça, conclut Midori avec un nouvel air enjoué sur les lèvres, c'est ce que tout le monde sait. En revanche, ce que l'on sait moins, c'est qu'elles existent réellement. Ce n'est pas un simple conte.

- Comment en être sûre ? » lâcha Natsuki.

Le sourire de Midori se fana. Haruka se redressa et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, le second Yuuichi accourut en l'interpellant :

« Colonel Suzushiro ! Vous devriez venir voir ! »

* * *

« Qui sont-ils ? demanda Natsuki. On dirait de simples paysans. Je pensais que le prochain village n'était que bien loin… »

Elle pointa du bout du doigt le petit groupe de personnes.

« Et bien oui, répondit Tate, du moins, c'est ce je croyais moi aussi… »

C'était les hommes chargés de trouver le bois pour le feu qui avaient donnés l'alerte. Depuis l'attaque orphane, tout le groupe était sur le qui vive, et la moindre anormalité était signalée et étudiée. Tate, guidé par un des soldats, avaient donc entreprit d'amener les trois femmes à l'endroit où les étrangers avaient été vu. Ils avaient marché plusieurs minutes à travers les bois, et finalement, le soldat s'était arrêté. Ils observaient alors les neuf personnes assises au sol. Natsuki caressait doucement Duran qui semblait nerveux. Il ne devait pas aimer le fait de se tenir en embuscade, sans pouvoir bouger.

« -Leur comportement est étrange, rapporta doucement Midori en plissant les yeux, ils ne bougent pas, et n'ont même pas fait de feu… On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose…

-Ils n'ont pas l'air menaçants » fit sur le même ton le soldat que Natsuki ne connaissait que de vue.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux releva la tête dans leur direction. La brune, qui avait une bonne vue, retint sa respiration en s'apercevant que celui qu'elle croyait être un homme était une jeune, d'environ seize ans. Mais ce qui la déstabilisa le plus, était le fait qu'elle semblait les voir, regardant le vide devant elle comme si elle savait qu'elle était observée. Duran se mit alors à gronder. Un grognement sourd fit vibrer sa gorge, et ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crâne. Natsuki et ses compagnons reportèrent leur attention sur le loup qui fixait les inconnus devant lui d'un air menaçant.

« Duran, murmura son amie en lui effleurant l'oreille du dos de la main, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Le loup ne cessa pas son râle. Il s'aplatit au sol. Tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il était près à bondir.

« - Enfin Kuga, retenez votre bête, s'insurgea Haruka.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Taisez vous, souffla Midori, vous êtes plus bruyantes que lui. »

Natsuki retint une réplique brûlante, et tourna la tête vers le groupe qu'ils devaient observer. Elle sursauta. Ils étaient tous debout, les yeux tournés vers eux, restant néanmoins silencieux.

« - Je n'aime pas ça _du tout_, affirma l'intendante en faisant un mouvement de recul.

- Partons d'ici, ordonna Haruka. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre pas, Duran bondit de leur cachette pour se positionner face aux inconnus, grognant de plus en plus fort. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Natsuki le suivit, la main sur le manche de son long sabre et se mit en position de garde.

« Kuga ! Revenez ! »

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Il y eut un temps de silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Haruka vienne se planter aux côtés de Natsuki en lui attrapant la manche.

« Vous allez m'écouter ! Si je dit « on s'en va » vous ob… Oh mon dieu.. »

Haruka avait ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés. Devant elle, un des inconnu semblait être pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Ses membres s'agrandissaient avec des craquements d'os qui donnèrent la nausée à Natsuki. Repoussant la prise du colonel, elle dégaina et pointa le bout de sa lame sur l'homme qui paraissait se métamorphoser en une monstruosité. Son visage était tordu et il lâchait des couinements plaintifs.

« Qui es-tu ?! » tonna Natsuki. A ses côtés, le loup dévoila ses dents pointues, tandis que ses poils s'hérissaient sur son échine. L'homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un fit un pas dangereux dans sa direction, sans répondre.

« Haruka ! » vociféra la brune. La colonel sembla reprendre conscience. « Repars au camp avec les autres ! Donnez l'alerte ! Ce sont des ennemis ! »

Natsuki n'entendit même pas sa réponse. Le monstre s'était jeté sur elle et elle para une attaque d'un grand coup de lame. Elle en fut désarçonnée par sa violence et tituba légèrement en arrière. Duran claqua bruyamment des mâchoires pour détourner l'attention du monstre qui s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau. Ce dernier hésita un court instant, comme s'il se demandait qu'elle était la cible qu'il devait tuer. Ce laps de temps permit à Natsuki de retrouver pleinement ses esprits. Elle analysa la situation. Pour l'instant, elle ne devait se concentrer que sur un seul adversaire. Les autres ne semblaient pas réagir, contemplant fixement le combat d'un air absent.

Elle serra sa prise sur son sabre et bondit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'ennemi s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à Duran. De nouveau, le choc de son arme sur l'autre lui sembla d'une brutalité peu commune. Mais elle s'y attendait pleinement cette fois. Esquivant adroitement une main griffue qui manqua son cou, elle opta pour un corps à corps plus étroit. Elle s'approcha et croisa alors les yeux du monstre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Les pupilles dilatée par la sauvagerie et la couleur jaune des iris lui rappelaient les démons qu'elle avait l'habitude de chasser. Un Orphan ? Impossible. Les Orphans ne se déguisaient pas en humain. Et celui-ci, même s'il était déformé et monstrueux, il gardait une apparence humanoïde.

Cessant ses introspections, elle lui donna un puisant coup de garde dans la mâchoire. Le visage du monstre en fut retourné et la brune entendit distinctement les vertèbres se rompre sèchement.

Pour s'assurer de sa victoire, elle repoussa son adversaire en le percutant de tout son poids. La créature s'effondra au sol. Le souffle rauque, Natsuki releva son sabre avec méfiance vers les autres témoins du combat. Pendant un instant, rien ne bougea. La brune fit un pas en arrière, toujours sur la défensive. A cet instant, le monstre qu'elle croyait avoir abattu se redressa si brusquement qu'elle ne put rien faire. Fusant sur elle à toute vitesse, elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Elle sentit alors une forte pression sur ses hanches et chuta à son tour. Duran s'était lancé sur sa compagne de route, leur faisant ainsi éviter l'assaut du monstre.

Monstre qui ne perdit pas de temps. Agissant comme si Natsuki ne l'avait jamais blessé, il dirigea ses griffes vers la jeune femme, toujours au sol. Celle-ci tenta de s'y soustraire en roulant sur le sol, tandis que le loup s'était dégagé d'un saut. Les griffes du monstre manquèrent son objectif de quelques millimètres. Natsuki saisit sa chance, et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle balaya les bras du monstre d'un vigoureux coup de pied et, avec un hurlement de rage, abattit de toute ses forces la lame de son sabre sur le cou qui faisait désormais une cible bien dégagée. Le fer brilla d'une lumière dorée pendant un court instant alors qu'il décrivait un arc de cercle meurtrier. Avec un son feutré, il trancha net la chair de sa victime. Une giclée de sang s'inscrivit dans la neige. Le corps désarticulé de son opposant s'écroula au pied de la chasseresse.

Essoufflée, Natsuki essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son self-contrôle. Puis, avec surprise, elle se rendit compte que le cadavre au sol commençait à disparaître doucement. Eberluée, elle leva la tête pour suivre les petite particule qui montait vers le ciel.

« Un Orphan ? » chuchota-t-elle.

La phénomène était bien le même. Mais le monstre semblait s'évaporer beaucoup plus lentement que les démons qu'elle traquait. Bientôt, le sang qui maculait son arme et la neige disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Natsuki voulut chercher des yeux le cristal aux reflets améthystes qu'elle ramassait à chaque fois. Elle se baissa poussivement, gardant dans son champ de vision les autres potentiels ennemis. Ils préservaient cependant une attitude passive.

Alors elle reporta son regard au sol, et fut encore une fois surprise lorsqu'elle ne trouva qu'une petite pierre ronde, entièrement noire. Elle la ramassa, se redressa, et l'observa un instant. Elle était plus petite que le cristal et ne renvoyait aucun éclat. Duran vint à elle. Elle colla sa jambe contre lui, dans un contact qui voulait le remercier pour son acte de sauvetage quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle fixa ensuite ses prunelles vers les autres et leva la pierre noire comme un trophée.

Elle voulait parler. Les narguer, leur montrer qu'elle ne les craignait pas, qu'elle était plus forte.

Oui, elle était plus forte qu'un de ces Orphans. Même si le dernier avait plus de force et plus de rapidité que tous ceux qu'elle avait affronté, Natsuki l'avait vaincu. Certes.

Mais devant elle, se tenait huit silhouettes.

Elle sentit Duran frotter sa tête sur la main qui tenait son sabre et elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à grogner. Natsuki sentit un mouvement par devant et leva son sabre. Un de ses opposants s'avançait vers elle, son organisme prit par les même soubresauts que le précédent. Il se transformait à son tour.

« Et merde ! »

Natsuki s'élança à sa rencontre, espérant le tuer avant qu'il ne se métamorphose. Avant même que l'homme ne devienne un Orphan, elle le scia en deux. Elle s'obligea ensuite à réfléchir très vite. Elle était actuellement devant une impasse, où elle risquait d'y laisser la peau. Les sept demis Orphans commençaient à bouger dans sa direction, avec une apparence difforme et des yeux exorbités. Elle allait mourir si elle n'agissait pas comme il le fallait.

Elle devait en tuer le plus possible avant de prendre la fuite. La jeune femme savait posséder trois atouts non négligeables : un sabre très tranchant, sa vitesse et son expérience de combat. Duran vint se poster près d'elle, prêt à en découdre lui aussi. _Quatre atouts_, corrigea-t-elle mentalement en sentant une vague de gratitude l'envahir à la vue de son compagnon canin.

Elle se battrait pour sa vie et celle du loup, et mourait face à l'ennemi s'il le fallait.

« Approchez, les affreux ! »

Un rugissement féroce se fit entendre de la part d'un des ennemis. Duran répondit sur le même ton et s'élança au combat lorsque le premier démon fit un pas un avant. Tous crocs et griffes dehors, les babines retroussées, le loup serra les mâchoires sur un bras à découvert. Natsuki suivit l'exemple et fit tournoyer son arme, ayant bien l'intention de découper des tranches d'Orphans.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite. Deux monstres évitèrent Duran qui était aux prises avec un démon à la peau grise et fripée. Natsuki esquiva, para et frappa de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, elle se trouva encerclée par cinq créatures. Ils attaquaient de manière très désordonnées, mais étaient suffisamment forts, rapide et endurants à la douleur que la chasseresse se sentit vite dépassée. Elle reçu un coup acéré au niveau des reins, tandis qu'un coup plus violent déchira ses épais vêtements pour égratigner profondément son dos. Elle riposta en tuant le plus lent d'un mouvement qui fendit entièrement son torse.

Elle entendit un couinement de douleur qui sonna d'une façon terriblement familière à ses oreilles.

« Duran ! »

_Non ! _ ragea Natsuki en agrippant son arme de toutes la force de ses mains. _Cela ne peut finir ainsi ! Je refuse !_

Alors qu'un autre monstre s'apprêtait à l'approcher pour en finir, il s'arrêta net. Natsuki sentit soudainement une agréable chaleur traverser ses doigts. Elle fixa la lame de son sabre. Celle-ci semblait briller de mille étincelles. Une aura d'argent s'en élevait doucement, se reflétant dans les yeux de Natsuki comme une myriade d'étoiles. Complètement fascinée, la brune en oublia le danger des demis Orphans et Duran. Plus aucuns des combattants ne bougeaient. Le moment ne dura que l'instant d'un rêve.

Un claquement sec retentit dans l'air, et un des monstres s'effondra, le corps sectionné. Natsuki redressa brusquement la tête. Un éclat rouge fusa sous yeux à toute vitesse et s'enroula le long d'un deuxième démon. Celui ci ouvrit une gueule dotée de dents pointues, mais avant qu'il ne puisse pousser le moindre cri, il fut découpé de parts en parts, comme la précédente victime.

Revenant vers en arrière, le lien écarlate qui avait tranché l'Orphan glissa au sol comme un prédateur. Natsuki le suivit des yeux et découvrit que l'arme se recomposait en une lance flamboyante. Tandis que les monstre disparaissaient en petites particules dans le ciel gris, la brune s'aperçut alors que la lance se tenait dans les mains d'une femme aux longs cheveux clairs, qui portait une cape de voyage et des bottes rembourrées. D'une démarche élégante, la nouvelle arrivante s'approcha de celle qu'elle venait de sauver. Les Orphans reculèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Petit à petit, les deux femmes se firent face. Natsuki détailla un bref instant un visage séduisant, un petit nez droit et fin, et, surtout, des yeux acajous saisissants. Elle se sentit scruter à son tour et ne put contenir une vague de mal à l'aise qui la fit frémir. Celle dont elle ignorait le nom leva la main et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Natsuki cligna des yeux. Ce contact lui donna l'impression de la faire émerger d'un état comateux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et l'autre lui sourit en réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et, d'une voix étonnement chantante aux oreilles de la brune, déclara :

« Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Natsuki. »

* * *

_Enfant, peux-tu voir,_

_Avant que nous fermions nos yeux_

_Ce qui ne dort pas dans le noir ?_

* * *

_**Voilà (enfin) le second chapitre. je l'ai, hélas, posté un peu dans l'urgence, alors il doit y avoir pas mal de modif' à faire ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu/commenté/suivi mon histoire. Le chap suivant bientôt !**  
_


End file.
